A Defiant Fool
All of humanity is destined for the experience of suffering, paranoia, and clarity for what we truly are, We always leave behind that one unforgettable scar, That scar grows stronger with each generation that wasn't planned to live, With no human actually confirming to the idea that their life was affirmative, A defiant fool assumes life is merely a dissolving memory we always changed, But the defiant fool can never understand their fate has already been arranged, A defiant fool assumes the past is the past, that nothing can truly fade away, But the defiant fool doesn't realise that they too will have been played, As tears of salt drop uselessly towards a ground made not for reflection but absorption, Our minds are slowly subjected to things causing our views to form distortion, Do we desire more from others or do others desire more from us? That's the question that enjoys to lead our brain into a large fuss, A defiant fool assumes life is merely a dissolving memory we always changed, But the defiant fool can never understand their fate has already been arranged, A defiant fool assumes the past is the past, that nothing can truly fade away, But the defiant fool doesn't realise that they too will have been played, "What should we do today?" you may wonder as your eyes settle onto the sight of living scum, You begin to think things over and decide whether or not it should be this difficult to succumb, Pills seemed easy enough to use whereas a noose didn't create that risk of being hospitalised instead, Although it seems more entertaining how some people choose to end their existence with much evidence to shed, Defiant fools assume life is merely a dissolving memory we always changed, But defiant fools can never understand their fates have already been arranged, Defiant fools assume the past is the past, that nothing can truly fade away, But defiant fools don't realise that they too will have been played, Perhaps a slit to the throat may do the trick to end this torturous experience for them, just to get it over with, However it's not as if this person doesn't deserve said punishment, they believed you were just a myth, A being made to represent a tale to tell to all that lived on this corrupted planet known as Earth, Someone everyone fears when they grow up from the earliest stage known commonly as birth, Defiant fools assume life is merely a dissolving memory we always changed, But defiant fools can never understand their fates have already been arranged, Defiant fools assume the past is the past, that nothing can truly fade away, But defiant fools don't realise that they too will have been played, Without needing to look, you slice horizontally between the person's chest and lower area, As they can only watch in mere confusion, trying to piece themselves together in mass hysteria, They scream out for mercy and pleading for a second chance, But you aren't here to be their genie or to help them in advance, Defiant fools assume life is merely a dissolving memory we always changed, But defiant fools can never understand their fates have already been arranged, Defiant fools assume the past is the past, that nothing can truly fade away, But defiant fools don't realise that they too will have been played, Eventually the noise turns tediously into silence before you pick one remainder of their being, One small, darkened orb of swirling matter is what you grasp as you view the person who is a sight not for seeing, You wish not to do this sometimes but it is your assigned job now, You wanted to rid the world of evil and this is the only solution how, This defiant fool assumed life is merely a dissolving memory we always changed, But this defiant fool can never understand their fate has already been arranged, This defiant fool assumes the past is the past, that nothing can truly fade away, But this defiant fool doesn't realise that they too will be played. Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Genderless Category:Ageless